Forget about me, Kimmie
by wide-awake696
Summary: When Kim has to choose between her life as a hero and Shego, what would she do? Will she regret her decisions? KiGo.


_Everybody writes this so maybe I should put it here too. __**Disclaimer: **__Kim Possible is not mine :whygod:_

"Ah." Gasping. "I-I can't…" Gasping. "Stop it!" The red head bit her lip trying not to yell.

"Scream my name, Princess." The pale green skinned woman smiled challengingly.

"Nev… er" Kim objected hardly while Shego's fingers were teasing her obstinately but refusing to hit the right spot.

The fact that Kimberly never obeyed her totally drove mad Shego. Even though they had become from enemies to lovers, apparently some things were never going to change.

She fastened the circles that her fingers traced, careful not to touch the"boiling point" and started working with her tongue too. Kim's face turned from pink to bright red. Her hips were shaking from pleasure. Every cell in her body was shrieking frantically "Make her move her fingers or I'll go crazy! Scream her name! Scream her fucking name!". "I can't humiliate myself like this…" The teenager tried to argue with her inside voice. "Humiliate?! Damn it, you're naked in her bed! Just scream the name…"

Shego's tongue twisted lightning fast around Kim's clitoris. The red head skirled and dug her nails in her lover's back. A bit after then she felt a sticky liquid on her fingers. "Oh God, I made her back bleed…" The girl thought startled. She knew that negligible wounds like this wouldn't impress Shego and still…

"Just give up, Kimmie" She heard the green woman's breathless voice. "Or you'll butcher me with these nails of yours and it will be weight on your conscience for the rest of your live" When she said the last word she unexpectedly slid her finger right into Kim's G-spot that she denied touching until now.

Ecstasy, surprise and pain jolted at the same time the younger girl's body. The attack caught her off guard and she screamed from the top of her lungs:

"SHEGOO!"

The older woman smirked. She accomplished what she wanted after all. She always did. Beneath her Kim squirmed as if an electric shock had hit her body then hushed. Shego looked surprised below. She expected the red head to yell at her but there were no scenes. Kim just lay there and watched her with her big olive eyes. Her chest was rising and falling fast.

"Pumpkin, are you alright?" Shego asked slowly.

Kim nodded silently. The two stood there without moving or speaking, just staring into each other's eyes – Shego had dropped into Kim's feet who was lying with her stuck with sweat hair all over the pillows. Finally the teenager said:

"I just had the best orgasm in my life."

Shego blinked confused then her black lips curled in a smile.

"It was my pleasure" She replied almost shyly which was untypical of hers. Then her face became serious. "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

Kim raised her eyebrows, perplexed by the sudden change in her lover's voice and phiz.

"What do you mean?"

"You burst in my apartment and jumped on me without any explanations. Not that I mind it but… Well, we know each other for years, Princess. I know when something bothers you. And I know that since we're together, when something bothers you sex calms you down. So you better tell me what the problem is."

The teenager gulped heavily. "Dammit, why does nothing escapes from her sight?"

"There is no problem, Shego."

"Don't lie to me, Kimmie!" Her lover growled sharply. She was usually violent only in sex since they got together although her sarcasm attended even in the conversations with the girl she loved.

Kim sighed. She remembered the talk with her mother 2 hours ago. Both of them were sitting in the kitchen, her mother nervously sipped her coffee and she herself was holding a full cup of hot chocolate. She'd never stood coffee.

"Kim, you have to dump her!" Dr Ann Possible proclaimed. "Your father will go crazy if he finds out."

"Mom, I…"

"Just think about the life you are going to have with her. What can she give to you? She is a woman, god dam… a woman! Her body is just like yours, look at the pure physics."

"Her body is just like mine but it brings me more pleasure than a man's…" - Kim shut up seeing her mother's disgusted look. "Why don't you give us a chance, to me and to her? Let me explain dad and the boys. They'll understand, I'm sure."

"Your father? He's so against these things… And Jim and Tim? They are still kids, what do they understand?"

"They're not kids, they're almost 15 years old."

"Yeah, and then at school?"

"What then at school? You think other students will bully them because their sister is homosexual?" Ann twitched a little but after all was grateful to her daughter for not pronouncing the "L" word.

"I don't think, I know it."

"Mom, why don't you look more optimistically at things? I'm still me, I'll graduate school with high grades, I'll save the world again, nothing is going to change…"

"Everything is going to change, Kim, everything! And now that you're mentioning saving the world, how did she become from your #1 enemy… that close to you?"

"Thanks to Ron. He opened my eyes. And I opened hers."

"Oh, so Ronald is in this too? And I hoped that he'd bring you to reason."

"To bring me to reason? No matter how close he is to me, "Ron" and "reason" – these two words can't stick together. And what exactly does "bring you to reason" mean?"

"To… show you the right way. I… I thought you liked him."

"I love him, mom. He's my best friend."

"I didn't mean that."

"I know what you meant. But I couldn't love him otherwise."

"And what about that other boy? Josh M… Ma… What was his name?"

"Mankey. Josh Mankey."

"The same. Weren't you in love with him?"

"It wasn't love exactly. Just… a target. Bonnie Rockwaller was chasing after him, that's why… I mean, she always was on my way about everything I did."

Ann Possible knew she was losing the dispute. She didn't have enough valid arguments.

"As you want, Kimberly." She said eventually. "But you have to know that if you officially come out to the world, if you don't leave that woman and find yourself a good boy… The whole reputation you've been building for years will be ruined. Mine and your father's too. GJ will throw you out!" She almost screamed the last part…

"Kim? Hey, Kim?" Shego's voice pulled her away from her thoughts. "Where is your mind flying, Princess?"

The red head blinked unsure.

"Ugh… I was just thinking…"

Shego sighed tiredly.

"What do you think about stopping lying to me and telling me what's bothering your cute little head, and…

"We have to stop seeing each other!" Kim interrupted her harshly.

Shego sat up slowly repeating herself that she hadn't heard correctly. She tried to pronounce a meaningful sentence but from her mouth escaped just:

"Eh?"

"Don't make me say it again." Kim continued with the same tone trying not to pay attention to the fist that was hitting her right in the stomach with every word.

"To… stop? To stop…"

"Seeing each other. That's right. " She said. "Don't cry, Kimberly, let her think you don't care. Don't fucking dare to cry!"

The green skinned woman opened her mouth and then closed it. She wasn't sure what exactly to say. She wasn't going to ask why was all this - she was aware of the reason. But she wasn't going to stop her. Fuck it, she was Shego, she didn't beg anyone, she didn't ask anyone and no one surely as hell wasn't going to see her hurt.

"Okay." She said finally.

Kim swallowed slowly and heavily. She didn't expect it to be this easy… she hoped it wouldn't be this easy for Shego. But it was obviously. She looked her lover in the eyes trying to provoke an emotion in her. No result. The black haired woman was looking at her calmly and evidently wasn't going to stop her. Forgetting about the easiness with which everything had to end for her, the teenager gabbled miserably:

"Is this it?"

"This is how you decided it to be, Kimberly." The way she called her pierced right through the heroine's heart. There were no teasing but loving at the same time pet names anymore.

"I… My parents…"

"Don't justify yourself. I understand. It's fine. Life goes on, doesn't it?"

Kim nodded slowly, then stood up and began to gather up her clothes from the floor. Her T-shirt was torn in two places. She remembered with how much passion had Shego undressed her and something inside her writhed painfully.

"Here." Shego's voice sounded like it wasn't hers, it was so cold and different. The red head lift her hand up and saw a pale hand passing her a shirt. "Cause apparently this one isn't suitable for anything."

Kim took the cloth with her trembling hands. It was green and there was a black inscription on it – "I'm tired of being lied to". She looked at the older woman.

"What, don't you like it?" Shego smiled bitterly.

There was no answer. The teenager hooked her bra, put the T-shirt and her denim shorts on and left.

"You have a new T-shirt, Kimmie-cub?"

"No, dad. It's old. A very old one."

"Your mother said she wanted to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to her right now."

"She said it was important… Is everything alright, sweetie?"

"Yes, dad. Where is mo… my mother?"

"In the kitchen. You sure everything's alright?"

"Yeah." Slow unsure steps towards the kitchen."

"Oh, so you finally favored to come home." A new voice, feminine again but more mature breaks the silence. There is no reproach or anger in it, just fatigue… and a bit of well covered guilt.

"What do you want?"

" Where have you been?" The answer to the question is a new question.

"I did some work."

"What does that mean?"

"From now on I'll live the life you want for me."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll be a good daughter."

"What are you…"

"I'll find myself a boyfriend."

"…talking about?"

"And everything is going to be alright."

**6 months later**

Matt familiarly embraced his girlfriend's shoulders. He was content. The girl was sexy, no doubt about it. All of his friends approved her. She didn't talk much though. Better, because it wasn't like he was going to listen to her, he had never done it and he wasn't going to. To only bad things was that she didn't let him touch her… that way. She only allowed him to kiss her but she never kissed him first. But he was patient. She had told him she had had a very hard breaking up recently and asked for some understanding. Matt didn't mind, he could wait. And meanwhile having a good time with some hookers he would never take out on public, let alone present them to his parents.

"Wanna walk a bit more or sit somewhere for a coffee?" He asked.

She smiled absently.

"Let's walk. The weather's good."

Matt nodded.

"Okay, as you say." His arm left her shoulders and his hand slid in hers. She looked at him surprised, then pressed her fingers to his.

They walked on Middleton's streets in silence. An uncomfortable one. They didn't have anything to tell each other. But Matt wasn't thinking about that right now. He was musing about that appetizing blond which he had to meet an nine at her house. What was her name again – Carrie, Candy… Whatever. Some slutty name. And the girl who walked by his side didn't think about the awkward quietness. But for Matt her thoughts and feelings were unknown quantity. She never told him what passed through her mind.

Matt looked at his left. His girlfriend's favourite mall. As though a friend of hers worked there but he wasn't sure about it.

An embraced couple came out off the building – a blond freckled boy and a swarthy girl with fluffy hair. Matt's girlfriend's face lit up immediately and she stopped.

"Ron, Monique! How long haven't we seen each other!" Matt frowned a bit. She was never this happy when she saw him, for example.

Obviously the couple was happy too about meeting her.

"Girlfriend, we've forgotten each other's faces!" The white and the dark skinned girl embraced in a typical girly hug.

"I know, Mo, since we started college we hang out so rarely…" A wide toothy grin. "Hey, Ron."

"KP" The boy smiled kindly, a bit goofily and put his hands around the ginger.

"And this you call best friends." The red head noted trying to sound huffish. "Since you guys got together, you don't even bother to call."

The blond and the brunette looked at each other and blushed furiously.

"Come on, Kim, it's not like that." The girl called Monique said.

"Absolutely not." The boy named Ron agreed. Some pink mouse that startled Matt to death crawled from the inside of his pocket and squeaked:

"Nuh uh, no." "What the fucking hell?" Matt thought.

Kim finally remembered him.

"Guys, you've seen Matthew, haven't you?" So "you've seen", huh? Not "you know" or "I've introduced you to" but "you've seen"! As if he's a part of the scenery or something like that.

"Yeah. Hi, Matthew." The couple responded at the same time then successively stretched their hands and shook his. The girl never looked him in the eyes and the boy's face was full of hostility. Matt couldn't find the reason for that.

"Hello." He murmured quietly.

10 seconds of awkward silence then Kim said:

"So… Call me these days."

"Definitely." The boy and the girl said again at the same time, flashed Matt fake smiles and passed on. He didn't like their faces but he couldn't explain to himself why they wouldn't approve him. They didn't even know him and even if they did… well, he was perfect.

"Let's go in the mall." Kim suggested breaking away his thoughts.

"Fine, but you won't have a shopping therapy right now, will you?" He looked grievously at her.

"No." She shook her head. "We'll sit somewhere to drink something, you wanted that, didn't you?"

While they were going around the mall, Matt finally asked:

"This boy…"

"Ron?"

"Yeah, Ron… Did he have a talking mouse in his pocket?"

"It's a mole rat." Kim explained to him. "His name is Rufus. And yeah, he can talk. He's very smart." "Sometimes smarter than Ron", she thought without spite but she didn't say it out loud.

"Oh." Was Matt's only response.

"I want to go out, She-she."

"Rach, I've told you not to call me that."

"I'm sorry but I really want to go out…" A pathetic copy of Kim's puppy dog pout.

"Okay, we will go out then."

"And when we come back, you'll bake cookies with the form of heart with your green plasma." Giggling. "Just like the old times, remember?" "Girl, we're together since two months. What old times?"

"Yeah, I do." A sigh. But just mental. A wide smile on the outside. A fake smile.

"Come on, let's go." A passionate kiss. "And maybe she'll finally buy me those red boots I wanted."

"What do you want to drink?" Matt looked at Kim.

Kim didn't bother answering him. She looked right at the waiter.

"A glass of orange juice, please."

Matt raised his eyebrows.

"French hot chocolate for me." He said to the boy with a tray in his hand. The boy was so young, maybe even younger than him. And he was just 20. But he had never worked, of course. He was at the college right now and his parents had enough money to satisfy all of his fads.

The youngster nodded and rode off to the bar to deliver their order.

"What?" The girl quirked her perfect ginger eyebrows when she saw her boyfriend's face.

"Um Kim… We're at "Chocolate Kingdom". Why didn't you order yourself some kind of hot chocolate? Or a shake? Since we're together, I've never seen you touch anything made of chocolate. Don't you like it?"

"I… ugh…" She tried to elicit the serial lie from her throat but she couldn't. But she couldn't tell him the truth either. She couldn't tell him that from that afternoon, the worst afternoon in her life, all of her memories were full of chocolate's smell… hot chocolate… and the distant coffee scent… and her mother's voice. Just think about the life you are going to have with her. What can she give to you?

… WHAT CAN SHE GIVE TO YOU?

Kim squeezed her eyes. "It's in the past. Stop thinking about it, stop remembering!"

"Are you okay, Kimmie?" Matt's voice was coming from somewhere very far away.

Her eyes opened widely.

"HOW DID YOU CALL ME?" She roared to him.

"Ugm… Kimberly." – Matt answered furtively. "Isn't that your name?"

"You called me Kimmie!"

"Kimmie? I didn't call you that. It sounds so childish."

"Dumbass! You sound childish." Passed through her mind. But this time she managed to pull herself together. She leaned back to her chair and tried to put a calm face.

"Is something bothering you?" Matt asked. He was feeling required to do it, obviously there was something wrong.

"No." Kim said huskily.

The waiter came to their table, left a glass full of bright orange liquid and a squatter cup with a light brown chocolate and receded.

"Kim, you can tell me anything, you know that, right? If there's any problem, I…"

"Matt, stop questioning me, please!" Kim raised her tone. "If I tell you everything's okay this means everything IS okay. Sometimes you're just…"

"So annoying, Rach." Another feminine voice came from sideways. "I told you I'd buy them for your birthday. I'm not a bank, I can't afford everything. These boots cost $500, god damnit! $500 for some fucking boots!" The voice wasn't yelling, on the opposite it was whispering in helpless rage but it was coming close so Matt and Kim heard almost every word. And like every person they got curious and turned aside their eyes.

On the next table there were sitting two women. One of them was short and skinny, with blond curly hair, full pouty lips and very white skin. The other one was much more taller, also thin but with more curves, with very long raven hair, with dark green eyes that were shining angrily and a paler greenish skin. And she was obviously really mad.

"Fine, fine. Let's not raise cains in the bar. " The blonde resignedly lift her hands. The brunette frowned at her and leaned back on her chair, crossing her arms.

"Pff… dykes." Matt pronounced the last word really quietly. "They have no shame at all and don't even try to hide their nature. The fact that here, in the US, people are more open-minded about these… I can't even call them 'relationships', it doesn't mean they have to solve their love problems in public, right, Kim?" When he didn't get support Matt looked at her questioningly. Kim was watching, no, "watching" isn't a proper word, she was gaping the green skinned woman with awe and fear. "Maybe because of the weird skin." thought Matt and once again required her attention. "Right, Kim?"

Then the raven haired woman noticed them and turned around. Her eyes gazed Kim's.

There was an odd silence. Kim and the stranger were looking weirdly at each other as if only they existed on this world. Matt was blinking blankly. What was going on, did these two know each other? And if yes, why weren't they saying hello or something, just staring like that?

The blonde on the table also noted the looks her girlfriend exchanged with the red head. She tried to suppress the nasty feel in her stomach and touched lightly the hand of the woman in front of her.

"Shego, what is it?" She asked faintheartedly. And she wasn't sure she wanted to here the answer. Because if this ginger was some ex of her She-she, she was going to go there, grab her hair and…

Shego looked at her again. Her eyes were absent-minded and roaming.

"Ugh?" Was all she could say.

"Is everything alright, baby?"

"Yeah… Yeah, **Princess**." She accented the last word. Rachael was never called before like that but she liked it. "Everything's just fine."

Kim didn't accept things that calmly. She inhaled slowly and something grid through her. So now another one was Shego's Princess? **Her** Shego? She shook her head. She is not yours anymore. She can do whatever she wants with whoever she wants. And when you remember that now her hands don't touch your skin and her lips don't kiss your body… you must not lose your temper. Because you two weren't meant to be. You just weren't. You are enemies, god damnit!

"Matt, let's leave." She raised her tone on purpose trying to hide the feelings fighting in her heart but her voice trembled telltalely.

He looked at her not understanding.

"We just came, Kim, we haven't even tried…"

"Let's just go!" She growled to him. Her eyes were looking at him tensely and madly but he had the feeling she would burst into tears every moment.

"Hey, calm down." He took her hand but she pulled away. "Why stand up, what's going on?"

Kim shortly got up and ran towards the exit not bothering explaining him more. Matt stood there frozen for a few seconds, then took out his wallet, threw ten dollars on the table and fled after her.

"You're a weakling, Kimberly, a big weakling. You gave her the pleasure to see you prostrate. Because Shego is Shego, she is evil and people suffering make her happy. She surely rejoiced it. And what about Matthew? Your perfect boyfriend who has to put up with your horrible attitude without even complaining? What are you going to tell him? You can't lie. He'll find out. Probably he already knows. Maybe in this moment Shego is telling him about… what she and I used to have… Why? Why her exactly? She is mean, sarcastic, prone to violence, hostile towards the whole world… but she was different with me, we loved each other and had the most amazing sex… Stop with this bullshit! Matt is handsome, smart, funny and if you give him a chance… You… You could… You could…"

Kim's cell phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the display. "Matt", the white letters on it said. She turned off the sound. She couldn't talk to him right now. She didn't now what to tell him. And if she did dare to answer the phone, she could blurt out something he wouldn't want to hear.

Kim turned the faucet on, filled her handfuls of water and started splashing her face. "Marvelous… I'm musing through my dramas in the mall's restroom. Like some fucking schoolgirl." A sad smile. "Oh God, my mind is still of a high schooler. I may be in college now but I'll always be a immature idiot." She lift her wet face and looked in the mirror. Just in time to see a pale green indecipherable face behind her.

At first Kim thought she was hallucinating. She blinked a few times, rubbed her eyes but the image didn't disappear. She was afraid to turn around but she did. Because besides fear there was something else. Desire. Desire that was dead for about three months and now was heating again.

'What the hell was this scene for, Princess?" The mocking voice was serious now.

Kim stood a while, lost in the deep green eyes in front of her. Her throat was dry, her legs started quivering and she had to grab the edges of the sink not to fall. Finally when she felt ready enough to talk she said, consigning all the gall inside herself.

"Oh, so now I'm the princess? I had the impression this name didn't belong to me anymore."

"I called her that for first time today." Shego responded. What was she doing, admitting she did it all just to irritate Kim? Was she dropping off guard so quickly? No, Shego was not only admitting. She knew. She knew that this would infect Kim. Even now. Especially now. "The name is all yours, Kimmie. Because you're still mine."

Shego's directness was a little too much for Kim who was used to her arch nemesis/lover's teasing and circumlocutions. She tried to step back but there was no place and she almost hit her head in the mirror.

"T-this is not t-true." She stuttered.

"Mmhm." Shego answered. "Of course. Then why aren't you with that ridiculous collegian you came with? Why aren't running away from me, Pumpkin? What are you waiting for?"

Indeed, what was she waiting for? Shego was far enough, if she wanted, she could run. As if she had read her thoughts, the brunette stepped back even more.

"Run, Kimmie." Her voice sounded creepily. "Run if you have the guts to."

She didn't. Kim just stood helpless and clasped the cold and watery sink behind her that soon was going to be her last mainstay if her knees continued trembling like that. "I'm a complete fool", she thought.

"W-why? Why are you doing this to me?" The words slipped away out of the blue and she regretted them immediately.

"It's not me, you're doing it, Princess. Look where have you driven yourself to. You're staying in front of me and you have the feeling you are going to die if you don't jump on me right now, if you don't press your lips against mine, if you don't bury your fingers in my hair, right?" Each word was like a slap to Kim who shrank like a hit dog. "But you know you can't. It's not allowed to you anymore." Shego continued. "But I… - Her lips curled in that creepy smile again. – I, Pumpkin, don't suffer from these inhibitions."

The next thing that happened totally denuded Kim of her mind. Before she collapsed on the ground, Shego grabbed her thin waist and kissed her offhandedly.

At first the red head froze. Was this all really happening or was it just some of her multiple dreams? Yes, it's real, she decided. And it made things even harder. But she had to resist. Because past is past and…

Her plans were ruined even before she had the chance to intend them. But she didn't expect anything different. Kim Possible is a hero only in front of people. Actually she's a big weakling.

Her fingers grasped predatorily the long soft and black strands, her lips were even more aggressive, perfectly synchronizing with Shego's. Matt, her parents, the chance for someone to see her making out with a green skinned woman in a public restroom – everything disappeared off her mind. In this moment only she and the brunette she was kissing mattered. Even questions like "Why can't I resist her?" or "What is going to happen after this?" were gone. Just one sentence was repeating itself in her head like an old gramophone, three simple words "I want you… I want you… I WANT YOU…"

In the next instant no lips were pressed towards Kim's, her hands squeezed the air. She opened her eyes slowly. She was at the same place, pinned against the sink at the ladies' restroom but alone now. It was quiet and nothing hinted that Shego was here some seconds ago. For a moment Kim even thought everything was just a brainchild of hers. Then she turned around and saw her face in the mirror. Her lips were stained with black lipstick. And she had never wore such in her entire life. And the mirror itself wasn't clean. On the shiny in a minute ago glass there was written something with black letters – blurred but still readable. The inscription said "Forget about me, Kimmie". Kim reached in trance and touched the letters. It was the same lipstick.

"Excuse me, Miss." A voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned back. In front of her there was standing a short middle-aged woman with thin blond hair obviously dyed. She had a weird red uniform with white pockets and some greasy spots. A cleaner. She looked at him worriedly but her face changed drastically when she saw the black blobs on the mirror. "Did you do this?"She growled.

"I-I…" Kim stuttered. "No, it wasn't me…"

"You juveniles have no shame! Make out wherever you want!" The woman hooted. "Turn everything upside down! Now tell me, Miss, are you going to clean that, are you?"

"I really… didn't…"

"Oh, so that's why your whole face is covered with your make-up?"

"But the make-up is not even MINE!" Kim's mind yelled but her lips remained silent. Finally she felt sure enough with her legs and run to the restroom's exit. She griped the door handle and bolted inside ignoring her outward and what would people say if they see her like that. She was fed up of people. Her mother, her father, Global Justice – it was about them. About people. Not her.

Before the door swung shit she heard the cleaner yelling:

"Then tell the boy to come clean after you!"

Despite the whole inept situation Kim couldn't hold her smile. The boy. Why is everything always about boys? Apparently there are girls who can live without them.

Then she remembered something else. The inscription on the mirror. Forget about me, Kimmie.

Yes, Kim could live without boys. But could she live without Shego? She had to. And now she was really going to forget.

* * *

_So yeah, this was my first story __**EVAH**__! I just love this couple, got unspired by all the amazing stuff written in here and... yeah. This is my baby. ERMAHGERD, ERM SO EXCERTED! One more thing - English is not my maternal language so if somebody notices any mistakes, please inform meh, thank you very much. ^^_


End file.
